Because softness is one of the most important properties for a user of tissue paper there have been a lot of attempts to determine it. At the moment softness is most reliably measured by a panel of specially trained human testers who perform a tactile perception of a sample of tissue for receiving impressions of sound of crumpling, color, smell and size of the sample etc. Thickness of the tissue paper plays a clear role in the determination of the softness, too. Because all of these and possibly also other features have effect on the decision of the testers, softness is a notoriously difficult and ill-defined subjective handfeel property which also depends on other psycho-physical impressions. Despite worthy attempts softness measurement has not successfully been automatized yet.
Hence, there is a need for an automatized measurement of softness.